The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports
July 17, 2013 INN continues its streak as the most-watched news channel, while introducing sports programs in lineup such as the PBA and NBA games, boxing matches, billiards, ONE FC-MMA, WWE wrestling and others. The Kapinoy Network (IBC) relaunched IBC News Network or INN promises to bring non-stop news, business, public service and sports channel on free television. During the trade launch held at NBC Tent in Taguig City, IBC News head and veteran broadcast journalist Jay Sonza presented the fast, accurate, innovative and interactive approach of the Kapinoy Network in delivering up-to-date news. Since its launch last July 2, 2012, IBC has continued to provide viewers up-to-date news and relevant discussions round the clock. The 24-hour news, business, public service and sports channel that gives Filipino the privilege of continuously being updated on the latest national and international news without cable subscription. INN prides itself in using the latest HD cameras to help viewers appreciate the news better. Hourly weather news updates are also better from PAGASA. Commitment to a sports programming with the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing, billiards, auto racing, cockfights, ONE FC-MMA, WWE wrestling and others. IBC-13's high-tech production facilities like its Satellite News Gathering system enables INN to report the latest happening live anywhere in the country. Aside from its daily news program, INN Channel 45 also features other top-rating news and public affairs shows as well as its business, documentary, public service and sports. INN will be joined by IBC News and Current Affairs formidable lineup of news personalities like Henry Omaga-Diaz, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco and more. The news channel will also feature Chal Lontoc, Phoebe Javier, Riki Kwek, Jarius Bondoc, Jeff Arcilla, Atty. Clare Castro and Gene Orejana in different news and talk shows. The news channel INN virtually covers the whole Philippines with anchors from Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao, Cagayan de Oro and Zamboanga. manning the Manila New Center are established anchors Gio Tingson, Czarinah Lusuegro and Jarius Bondoc. They are aided by reporters from Cagayan, Naga, General Santos, Legazpi, Bacolod, Roxas, Kalibo, Aklan, Laoag, Palawan, Cotabato, Vigan, Tawi-Tawi, Ozamis, Pagadian and Jolo. Also a first in the TV industry is INN's international news team, with correspondents from London, San Francisco, Vancouver, Hong Kong, Australia, Tokyo, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan, United States, Canada and Los Angeles to give up-to-date live reports on significant events. Viewers from Cebu and Davao will also be treated to non-stop news as IBC News and Current Affairs' newest channel will be available in Channel 39 with IBC's Regional TV and Radio Network. INN Channel 45 is simulcast nationwide via SkyCable Channel 69 and worldwide through Global IBC. Aside from INN, IBC News and Current Affairs also introduced its IBCNews.com website, which will present real-time news write-ups and video streaming that will be made accessible anywhere and whenever you want. Ressa shared that aside from the news format, their news site will give accurate weather forecast and traffic reports. Don't miss INN Channel 45 on free television.